Hogwarts Idol!
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Hey there everyone! Hogwarts is having a singing contest. We have ten contestants GW, HP, HG, RW, LL, DM, PP, BZ, CC, NL Please, they need your votes! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Round 1: Girls 1st

Hogwarts Idol 17:56

**A/N: Hey! It is time for Hogwarts Idol. We have Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, and Neville Longbottom. You will see the songs they sing and at the end you review to tell me who stays and who goes. Simple! Enjoy. (they only sing the 1****st**** and last verse of the song)**

**Girls first:**

**1****st**** up is Ginny: Singing Cry by Faith Hill – I do not own the song!**

Gin walks on stage with rip jeans and a v cut navy blue top. She has black ballet flats on. She walks to the mic and starts singing.

_If I had just one tear _

_Running down your cheek _

_Maybe I could cope _

_Maybe I'd get some sleep _

_If I had just one moment at your expense _

_Maybe all my misery _

_Would be well spent...yeaaaa _

_Could you cry a little _

_Lie just a little _

_Pretend that your feeling a little more pain _

_I gave now I'm wanting _

_Something in return _

_So cry just a little for me _

She takes the mic off the stick thing and starts walking around the stage.

_Give it up baby _

_I hear your goodbye _

_Nothin's gonna save me _

_I see it in your eyes _

_Some kind of heartache _

_Darlin give it a try _

_I don't want pity _

_I just want what is mine _

_Yeah.. Could you cry a little _

_Lie just a little _

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain _

_I gave now I'm wanting _

_Something in return _

_So cry just a little for me _

_Cry just a little for me _

_Could you cry just a little for me? _

You clap!

**Next up is Hermione Granger singing Decoded by Paramore –I do don't own song!**

Hermione walks on stage with a simple red dress. Her hair is pulled halfway up and she has black stilettos on. She grabs the mic and walks to center stage. She opens her mouth:

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind _

_Can't win your losing fight all the time _

_Not gonna ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_You wont take away my pride _

_No not this time _

_Not this time _

_How did we get here? _

_I use to know you so well _

_How did we get here? _

_Well, I think I know _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves _

_How did we get here? _

_I use to know you so well _

_How did we get here? _

_Well, I use to know you so well _

_I think I know _

_I think I know _

_There is something that I see in you _

_It might kill me I want it to be true_

You clap

**Next is Luna Lovegood singing Only Hope by Mandy Moore –I do not own song!**

Luna skips onto stage with no shoes. She has her turnip earrings on and butterbeer necklace. She has a baby blue sweater on with jeans. She shortens the mic and starts singing Only Hope

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

_So, I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope. _

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. _

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope. _

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

She does a small curtsy and skips off stage. You clap

**Next is Pansy Parkinson singing Tik Tok by Ke$ha – I do not own song!**

Pansy struts on the stage with black skinny jeans and a low cut black top. Her cropped hair is curled and she has black stilettos on as well. She marches the mic and smirks. She rips it off the stick thing and motions for the music to begin

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

 _Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city _

 _Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack _

 _'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back _

 _I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

 _Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

 _Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

 _Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

 _Pulling up to the parties_

 _Trying to get a little bit tipsy _

 _Don't stop, make it pop  DJ, blow my speakers up_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna fight  'Til we see the sunlight_

 _Tick tock on the clock_

 _But the party don't stop, no _

 _Don't stop, make it pop  DJ, blow my speakers up _

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight  'Til we see the sunlight _

_Tick tock, on the clock_

 _But the party don't stop, no,_

_you build me up _

_You break me down_

 _My heart, it pounds  Yeah, you got me   _

 _With my hands up You got me now _

_You got that sound  Yeah, you got me   DJ,_

_you build me up _

_You break me down_

 _My heart, it pounds _

_Yeah, you got me  _

_With my hands up _

_Put your hands up  Put your hands up  _

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in _

_Don't stop, make it pop  DJ, blow my speakers up _

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight  'Til we see the sunlight _

_Tick tock on the clock_

 _But the party don't stop, no  _

_Don't stop, make it pop  DJ, blow my speakers up_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna fight  'Til we see the sunlight _

_Tick tock on the clock  But the party don't stop, no  _

She turns and struts back off the stage. You clap

**Next is Cho Chang singing Fame by Naturi Naughton – I do not own the song!**

Cho walks out in a mini dress. It is black and white. Her hair is pulled in a bun and has white flats on. She stands at the mic and sings

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember _

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Baby look at me and tell me what you see,_

_You ain't seen the best of me yet,_

_Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest,_

_I got more to me, and you can set it free,_

_I can catch the moon in my hand,_

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Remember my name (FAME!)_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly (HIGH!)_

_I feel it comin' together_

_People see me and cry (FAME!)_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame (FAME!)_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby remember my name_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember (Uhhuh...)_

_Baby hold me tight_

_Cause you can make it right_

_You can shoot me straight to the top_

_Give me love and take all I've got to give (Uhhuh...)_

_Baby I return,_

_Too much is not enough,_

_I can ride your heart 'til it breaks,_

_Ooh, I've got what it takes_

_Remember my name (FAME!)_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly (HIGH!)_

_I feel it comin' together_

_People see me and cry (FAME!)_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame (FAME!)_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby remember my name_

_Remember my name!_

**Weren't they wonderful? Here is a recap on tonight's events**

**Ginny Weasley - Cry **

**Hermione Granger – Decoded **

**Luna Lovegood – Only Hope**

**Pansy Parkinson – Tik Toc**

**Cho Chang – Fame**

**There they are so please Review and vote. Who should stay and who should go! Stay posted, Tomorrow the boys compete for your vote!**

**IheartDracoandRon **


	2. Round 2: Men up

Hogwarts Idol 2 20:02

**Welcome, welcome to another round of Hogwarts Idol. Tonight the men sing for your votes. Don't forget to vote on yesterday's ladies. Tonight we have Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom.**

**Here are the rules: The men will sing, then you review and vote. Simple!**

**Thanks to electroducky for reviewing on the Ladies part, and for adding to their fav list. **

**First up is Harry Potter singing One time by Justin Bieber – I do not own the song!**

Harry walks onto the stage in a red shirt with a gold lion on the chest pocket. He was also wearing jeans. He went to the mic and took it off the stick thing and walk to the middle of the stage

_Me plus you, I'm gonna tell you one time _

_Me plus you, I'm gonna tell you one time _

_Me plus you, I'm gonna tell you one time _

_One time, one time _

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top _

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight _

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart _

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

_I'm gonna tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

_And I'm gonna be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl  Always making time for you_

_I'm gonna tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm gonna tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

He walks to the edge of the stage and points at you.

_Shawty right there _

_She's got everything I need_

_And I'm gonna tell her one time_

_Give you everything you need down to my last dime _

_She makes me happy_

_I know where I'll be  Right by your side _

_'Cause she is the one _

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart _

_My one life for sure _

_Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

_I'm gonna tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

_And I'm gonna be your one guy _

_You'll be my #1 girl  Always making time for you_

_I'm gonna tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

_I'm gonna tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) _

_Me plus you, I'm gonna tell you one time _

_Me plus you, I'm gonna tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm gonna tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

You clap

**Next is Ronald Weasley singing Kiss a girl by Keith Urban – I do not own the song!**

Ron shuffles onto the stage. He is wearing one of his mother's knit sweaters. Jk wasn't joking when she said maroon didn't go with his hair. He comes to the mic and magically makes a guitar.

_To kiss and tell  It's just not my style _

_But the night is young  And it's been awhile _

_And she broke my heart_

_Broke it right in two _

_And it's fixing time_

_But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to_

_Find, find somebody new _

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_

_Don't wanna go too far _

_Just to take it slow _

_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world_

_I wanna kiss a girl _

_'Cause, baby, tonight _

_It could turn into the rest of our lives_

_Oh yeah _

_Are you ready? (Are you ready?) _

_Are you ready (Are you ready) _

_To cross that line? _

_Put your lips on mine _

_Ooh, put your lips on mine, baby _

_Do you wanna try? _

_Are you ready to _

_Say goodbye _

_To all these blues? _

_I wanna kiss a girl _

_I wanna hold her tight _

_And maybe make a little magic, baby _

_Don't wanna go too far _

_Just to take it slow_

_Don't want you to be lonely_

_I shouldn't be lonely _

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_

_Don't wanna go too far _

_Just to take it slow_

_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world_

_I wanna kiss a girl _

_I said I wanna kiss a girl_

_Whoa ho, whoa ho_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_I wanna make a little magic_

_Out under the moonlight _

_Oo_h I wanna kiss you now

Ron turns bright red and nearly runs off the stage. You clap

**Next up is Draco Malfoy singing Pray for you be Jaron and The Long Road to Love – I do not own the song!**

Draco comes on the stage with finely pressed jeans and a green polo shirt. He walks to the mic and the music starts

_haven't been to church since I don't remember when _

_Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again _

_So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do _

_He said you can't go hating' others who have done wrong to you _

_Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn _

_Let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them _

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill _

_I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill _

_and knocks you in the head like I'd like to _

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls _

_I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls _

_I pray all your dreams never come true _

_Just know wherever you are honey, _

_I pray for you _

_You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for you _

_I pray your tire blows out at 110 _

_I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend _

_and wake up with his and her tattoos _

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill _

_I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill _

_and knocks you in the head like I'd like to _

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls _

_I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls _

_I pray all your dreams never come true _

_Just know wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,  wherever you are honey, I pray for you. _

_I pray for you_

He winks at you and walks off the stage. You clap

**Next is Blaise Zabini singing Under Control by Parachute – I do not own the song!**

Blaise walks out and blows kisses to all the girls. He is wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans. He walks to the mic and sings

_I turn my head,_

_I can't shake the look you gave me_

_I'm as good as dead,_

_Cause all those eyes are all it takes_

_And all, I want, is you_

_So I pulled away_

_All I do is sit and wait_

_And I might as well_

_Write the words right on my face_

_That all, I want, is you_

_Always you_

_Because I've kept my heart under control_

_But lately, all this time its taken its toll_

_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_

_So darling please forgive me_

_I want you and you just have to know_

_That one of these days_

_I'm gonna find myself a way_

_I'll find the courage_

_and I'll find the grace_

_Oh and I'm going to know, just what to say_

_Oh and you'll walk on up_

_When you want this love_

_And you've had enough_

_And you keep giving up_

_Because I've kept my heart under control_

_But lately, all this time its taken its toll_

_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_

_Oh, So darling please forgive me_

_I want you and you just have to know_

_I've kept my heart, under control_

_It's under control baby_

_deep down in my soul_

_I want you and you just have to know_

_It's under control baby_

_Darling don't let this go_

_Baby girl ohh ohh_

_Its under control_

He blows kisses on more time before leaving the stage. You clap

**Our last boy contestant, Neville Longbottom singing Halfway Gone by Lighthouse – I do not own the song!**

Neville is red when he walks to the mic. He is in his Gryffindor robes. He clears his throat and opens his mouth

_You were always hard to hold_

_So letting go ain't easy_

_Im hanging on but growing cold _

_While my mind is leaving _

_Talk, talk is cheap _

_Give me a word you can keep_

_Cause you're halfway gone and Im on way_

_And Im feeling, feelin feelin this way_

_Cause Im halfway in but don't take too long _

_Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone _

_Im halfway gone (wohoww) _

_Im halfway gone, _

_Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)_

_Now Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone _

_Don't take too long, don't take too long_

_Cause Im on my way _

_If you take too long _

_Cause Im halfway gone and Im on way_

_And Im feeling, feelin Im feelin this way_

_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long _

_Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone _

_If you want me out, then Im on my way_

_And Im feelin , feelin feelin this way _

_Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long _

_Cause Im halfway gone,_

_Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww) _

_Cause Im halfway gone, and Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww) _

_Cause Im halfway gone,_

_yeah Im halfway gone_

**Alright, that was the men ladies and gentleman! Weren't they great?**

**Recap:**

**Harry Potter – One time**

**Ron Weasley – Kiss a girl **

**Draco Malfoy – Pray for you**

**Blaise Zabini – Under control**

**Neville Longbottom – Halfway Gone**

**Please vote on who you want to ****stay ****and who should ****go! **** Stay posted, The remaining contests of the girls and boys will come together and duet but I need your votes! **

**Round Two Done!**


	3. Elimination Round!

Elimination Round 20:09

**The votes have been casted. Who will go home today?**

**Will it be**

**Girls:**

**Ginny Weasley? Hermione Granger? Luna Lovegood? Pansy Parkinson? Or Cho Chang?**

**Boys:**

**Harry Potter? Ron Weasley? Draco Malfoy? Blaise Zabini? Or Neville Longbottom? **

**From the girls:**

**Hermione Granger please stand up (**she stands**) You are safe**

**Ginny Weasley please stand up (**she stands**) You….are safe**

**Pansy Parkinson please stand up (**she stands**) Please stand over to the side, you were one of the bottom two**

**Luna Lovegood, stand up please (**she hops up**) you are safe**

**Cho Chang, I am sorry but you and Miss Parkinson are the bottom two.**

**Pansy Parkinson……I am sorry but you must go home. Cho you are safe (**Pansy makes a rude gesture and stalks off the stage. Cho cries with relieve**)**

**Now for the Boys:**

**Blaise Zabini, you are safe**

**Ron Weasley, you are safe**

**Neville Longbottom, you are safe as well**

**Draco Malfoy, you are safe**

**So that leaves Mr. Harry Potter. I am sorry to say that you must leave. (he shrugs and leaves)**

**Stay posted for the Duets!**


	4. Round 3: Duets!

Round 3: Duets 20:20

**Thank you for join us for another round of Hogwarts Idol! Today our contestants will be doing duets. One boy and one Girl**

**Last night we were sad to watch Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter leave us. But we must focus on the ones we have left:**

**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom**

Key:

**Boys are all going to be bold**

_Girls are going to be Italics_

Both will be underlined!

**First up is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom singing One I want by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John _ I do not own Song!**

The light comes on and Neville is standing there in a black shirt and a jean jacket with jeans. He is looking at a frozen Luna who is in black skinny jeans and has a yellow v cut top. No shoes again. The music starts

_Tell me about it stud!_

**I got chills.**

**They're multiplyin'.**

**And I'm losin' control.**

**'Cause the power**

**you're supplyin',**

**it's electrifyin'!**

_You better shape up,_

_'cause I need a man_

_and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up;_

_you better understand_

_to my heart I must be true_.

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

You're the one that I want.

o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want

o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

_If you're filled_

_with affection_

_you're too shy to convey,_

_meditate in my direction._

_Feel your way._

**I better shape up,**

**'cause you need a man**

_I need a man_

_who can keep me satisfied_.

**I better shape up**

**if I'm gonna prove**

_you better prove_

_that my faith is justified._

**Are you sure?**

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want

o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.

o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want

o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

The bow and leave the stage. You clap

**Next up is Ginny and Ron Weasley singing Need you now by Lady Antebellum_ I do not own song!**

Ginny walks on stage in a simple pale pink dress. She walks to the right corner and starts to sing:

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

A light comes on over the left side of the stage. There sits Ron in jeans and a blue shirt.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,**

And I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

They walk to center stage.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

I just need you now.

_Oh baby I need you now._

They bow and leave. You clap

**Next is Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini singing This is my Idea from Swan Princess_ I do not own song!**

Hermione and Blaise march on to the stage. Hermione is in a red ball gown and Blaise is in a tux. They turn their backs to each other as the music starts

**I can't believe I****'****m stuck with her all summer **

**I****'****ll bet she doesn****'****t wrestle, hunt or box **

_He looks conceited _

_What a total bummer_

If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

They turn towards each other now and bow

**So happy you could come**

_So happy to be here _

How I'd like to run

_This is not my _Hermione turns around and walks way

**This isn****'****t my idea **Blaise turns as well and walks to the other side

Of fun 

For as long as I remember 

We've been told we'd someday wed 

Every June until September 

**All their pushing and annoying hints **

_I've got bruises with their fingerprints _

**I can do much better I am sure **

_He's so immature _

Hermione turns to see Blaise looking at her and walks slowly over to the center stage

_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling _

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone _

Blaise walks to center stage

**She started out as such an ugly duckling **

**And somehow suddenly became a swan **

_So happy to be here _

**'Til now I never knew **

It is you I've been dreaming of

**This is my idea **

_This is my idea _

**This is my idea **

_This is my idea _

This is my idea 

Of love

They bow, you clap

**Finally, our last couple of the night: Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy singing Good Girls go Bad by CorbaStarship _ I do not own song!**

Draco walks onto stage to see Cho and a group of 5 other girls in the corner. He smirks. He is wearing jeans and a red shirt. She is wearing a jean skirt with a white blouse.

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**Good girls go bad **

**(Good girls go bad) **

**I know your type **

**(Your type) **

**You're daddy's little girl **

**Just take a bite **

**(One bite) **

**Let me shake up your world **

**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong **

**I'm gonna make you lose control **

**She was so shy **

**Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**You were hanging in the corner **

**With your five best friends **

**You heard that I was trouble **

**But you couldn't resist **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**Good girls go bad **

**(bad, bad, bad) **

**Good girls go bad **

**(bad, bad, bad) **

**Good girls go bad **

Cho looked up and smirked as well. She put a hand on her hip.

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_Boy, you're dangerous _

_Yeah, you're that guy _

_(That guy) _

_I'd be stupid to trust _

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_You make me wanna lose control_

Draco smiled and took a few step toward her.

**She was so shy **

**Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad **

Cho walks towards him.

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**Good girls go bad **

**(Bad, bad, bad) **

**Good girls go bad **

**(Bad, bad, bad) **

**Good girls go bad **

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place **

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance **

They stand in inches form each other.

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place **

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance **

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

**I make them good girls go bad **

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

They turn toward you.

I make them good girls go 

make them good girls go 

The good girls go bad, _yeah _

Good girls go bad 

I make them good girls go bad 

I make them good girls go bad 

I make them good girls go 

**Good girls go bad **

_(Bad, bad, bad) _

**Good girls go bad **

_(Bad, bad, bad) _

Good girls go

They bow and you clap.

**Weren't they great! Give them all a round of applause. **

**So to Recap:**

**Luna and Neville: One I want**

**Ginny and Ron: Need you now**

**Hermione and Blaise: This is my idea**

**Cho and Draco: Good girls go Bad**

**Please, they want your votes. Stay posted to see who will stay and who leaves! **


	5. Elimination Round 2!

Elimination round 2 19:17

**Hello and welcome to Elimination round 2. Your votes have been cast and here are the results:**

**Draco and Cho, you sang 'Good girls go bad'. Draco, everyone loved you but Cho I am sorry to say that you are in the bottom two again. Please step this way. Well done Draco.**

**Next is Blaise and Hermione. You sang 'This is my Idea' Blaise and Hermione…..you are both safe. Good work.**

**Neville and Luna, you sang 'The one that I want' Neville, I am sorry but you are in the bottom two for the men. Luna, you are safe.**

**Finally Ron and Ginny. I am sorry to say that both of you will be in the bottom two. Please step this way. **

**BOTTOM TWO:**

**Cho and Ginny for the Girls**

**Neville and Ron for the Boys**

**Cho, you will be leaving us tonight. I am sorry. Congrates Ginny for making it to round 4.**

**Neville…..you are safe. I am sorry Ron, but this is your last stand. **

**There you have it ladies and gents, the six contestants for ROUND 4.**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Hermione Granger**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Luna Lovegood**

**And**

**Neville Longbottom**

**ROUND FOUR will be Disney Songs. You may request songs for your favorite contestant, or just in general. Please stay posted!**


	6. Round 4: Disney Songs!

Round 4 17:02

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to round 4 of Hogwarts Idol! Thanks for all your reviews! Yesterday we had to let Cho Chang and Ron Weasley go. =[ Tonight, however, the contestants left will be singing your old DISNEY favorites!! The Lion King, Hercules, Pocahontas, The Little Mermaid, and The Hunchback of Norte Dome.

I know some of you request songs and Thanks but I decided not to duets or newer songs, I decided to stick to the older, classic songs. Sorry if you don't like it but that is what I did.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs!!!!**

**First up is Neville Longbottom singing 'I just can't wait to be King' from Lion King**

Neville walks onto the stage in jeans and a blue polo shirt.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

You clap and he bows

**Next is Ginny Weasley singing 'Part of your World' from The Little Mermaid **

A single spotlight comes on the center of the stage where Ginny sits in a clam in a lilac sun dress.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_(Sure) she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_(You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty)_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

The spotlight goes out and you clap

**Next is Blaise Zabini singing 'Out there' from Hunchback of Norte Dome**

Blaise walks on stage in a green tunic and brown breaches

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them_

_But part of them_

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there _

_All I ask is one _

_To hold forever_

_Out there _

_Where they all live unaware _

_What I'd give _

_What I'd dare _

_Just to live one day out there_

_Just one day and then I swear I'll be content_

_With my share _

_Won't resent Won't despair_

_Old and bent _

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent One day_

_Out there_

He leaves and you clap

**Next is Luna Lovegood singing 'Colors of the Wind' from Pocahontas**

Luna walks on to the stage in a pale blue dress that come to her feet. Her hair is in a single plait down her back.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_Now can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on _

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim _

_But I know every rock and tree and creature _

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you _

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger _

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon _

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? _

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? _

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_How high will the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned _

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still _

_All you'll own is Earth until _

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

She bows then skips off stage. You clap

**Next is Draco Malfoy singing ' Go the Distance' from Hercules**

He walks on stage with a white shirt and khakis.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know ev'ry mild_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know ev'ry mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to find where I belong_

_I will beat the odds_

_I can go the distance_

_I will face the world_

_Fearless, proud and strong_

_I will please the gods_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Right where I belong_

He walks off stage. You clap.

**And our last contestant for the evening….Hermione Granger singing 'Reflection' from Mulan**

Hermione walks onto stage in a red/pink kimono.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my fam'ly's heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

She bows and you clap.

**Alright everyone! You know the rules. Review and vote on who you liked best and who should be sent home! **

**RECAP:**

**Neville-Can't wait to be King**

**Ginny-Part of your World**

**Blaise-One day**

**Luna-Colors of the Wind**

**Draco-Go the Distance**

**Hermione-Reflection**

**Please vote and stay posted for Elimination Round 3!**


	7. Elimination Round 3!

Elimination round 3 22:11

**Hello and welcome back. Sorry for such the long wait. Last week was DISNEY week. Your votes are in and here are the results:**

**Luna……..you are safe my dear. =]**

**Ginny may you please stand……..Ginny, I am sorry to say that you will be leaving tonight. **Ginny nodded and blew a kiss before walking off the stage.** We will miss you Gin.**

**That means Hermione, you are safe.**

**Blaise…….I am sorry but you are in the bottom two, please step this way.**

**Draco…..you are safe.**

**Neville……I am sorry, but please step over to the bottom two.**

**Neville…….I am sorry but you will be leaving us tonight. Wonderful job and we will miss you. **Neville shakes everyone's hands and walks off stage.

**There you have it folks! Luna, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco. Please stay posted for tomorrow when they will sing and you will vote for the winner. WE WILL HAVE A GIRL AND BOY WINNER!!**

**Please review and request songs!! Luv ya all!**


	8. Round 5: Final Round!

Round 5! 21:19

**You guys have been amazing! Thanks so much for all your support! This ladies and gentleman is the last round. We have said good-bye to Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. But tonight our final four, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy are competing to win HOGWARTS IDOL! Let the singing begin….! **

**First up is Hermione Granger singing 'Unpretty' by TLC – Requested by SimonandJeanetteAreBest (I DO NOT OWN SONG!)**

Hermione walks on stage in washed out skinny jeans and a graphic tee that with a guitar on it.

_Find the reflection you see to be so damn unpretty_

_Find the reflection you see to be so damn unpretty_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you_

_Look into the mirror who__'__s inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today (yeah)_

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I__'__m through_

_It__'__s because of you_

_I__'__ve tried different ways_

_But it__'__s all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I__'__m just trippin__'_

_You can buy your hair if it won__'__t grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

_But if you can__'__t look inside you_

_Find out who am i, too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_As I reflect back on what I__'__ve used and abused_

_And detect that I need some clues to get through_

_To those that accused me of never being true_

_I__'__ll lose if I play into this game and never know the rules_

_So how do I bring out the me nobody sees_

_The forest for the trees, how __'__bout the woman behind the weave_

_The light from within this life is the only real remedy_

_Or find the reflection you see to be so damn unpretty_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)_

_Find the reflection you see to be so damn unpretty_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)_

_Find the reflection you see to be so damn unpretty_

She bows and you clap!

**Next is Blaise Zabini singing 'All the Right Moves' by OneRepublic – requested by Zzzooe (I DO NOT OWN SONG!) **

Blaise walks on stage in jeans and a red polo shirt.

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down _

_They got all the right moves in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_Let's paint the picture of the perfect place _

_They got it better than what anyone's told you _

_There'll be the king of hearts and you're the queen of spades _

_And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we got it good, but they got it made _

_And the grass is getting greener each day _

_I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down _

_Before anybody's knowing our name _

_They got all the right friends in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_They got all the right moves in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_Said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_Said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_It don't matter what you see _

_I know I could never be _

_Someone that'll look like you _

_It don't matter what you say _

_I know I could never face _

_Someone that can sound like you _

_All the right friends in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_They got all the right moves in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_Said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_Said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_All the right moves, hey_

_Yeah, we're going down _

_All the right moves, hey _

_Yeah, we're going down_

He bows and you clap!

**Next is Luna Love good singing 'Here we go again' Paramore (I DO NOT OWN SONG!) **

Luna walks on to stage in a rainbow dress that goes to her ankles.

_And here we go again_

_With all the things you said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back,_

_These words and hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not._

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we did_

_And now I'm wondering_

_Just who would I have been_

_To be the one attached_

_At all time to your hip?_

_Forget the things we swore we meant._

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not, no I'm not._

_Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not)._

_And here we go again_

_With all the things you said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back_

_And here we go again_

_With all the things you said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back_

**Next up is Draco Malfoy singing 'Life after you' by Daughtry (I DO NOT OWN SONGS!) **

Draco comes on in jeans and a black button up shirt.

_I'm ten miles from town_

_And I just broke down_

_Spitting out smoke_

_On the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone_

_Just trying to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong_

_But you already know_

_Believe I won't stop for nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_And I think that_

_All that still matters is the love and the laughter_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong_

_There's no other one_

_After this time spent on_

_Time to believe_

_That around inside a piece so blinded_

_Thinkin' all about the times_

_I must've been out of my mind_

_So I wonder if I can tell you_

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_And now God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_And I think that_

_All that still matters is the love and the laughter_

_After the life we've been through, yeah_

_I know there's no life after you_

_You know there's no life after you_

_You know there's no life after you_

_You know there's no life after you_

_No, no life after you_

_Yeah_

He bows and you clap!

**Well there you guys go! The final four! Please review and vote for your favorite boy and girl and who should leave. REMEMBER: THIS VOTE SAYS WHO WILL WIN! One boy and one girl! **

**And please request for the duet you would like the winners to sing! **

**You guys have been wonderful! I do not know what I would do without you!! **


	9. AUTHOR NOTE!

21:53

Hey guys!

This is NOT a fanfic. I was just merely wondering what you guys would think to a **HOGWARTS IDOL Teachers vs. Death Eaters.** Let me know what you guys think because I won't write it unless you guys are for it.

Thanks

IheartDracoandRon


	10. The winners!

16:59

**Alright everyone! You chose the two winners. Are you ready to find out *****insert a cheer here***** Okay, then I won't keep it from you any longer. Results!**

**Draco, Blaise, Luna, and Hermione. Thanks so much for your time. You guys are all winners but only two of you can have the title of HOGWARTS IDOL WINNER. Again, thank you.**

**Draco…….Congrates! You are the male winner of Hogwarts Idol! **

**Blaise, you have been great. We are sorry, but you have sung wonderfully.**

**Luna…….I am sorry, but you are not the female winner. You have done beautifully and we are sorry.**

**That means that Hermione, you are the female winner of Hogwarts Idol! Congrates!**

**Draco and Hermione smile and thank you (the voters) for voting for them.**

**Now, Draco and Hermione will sing a duet "Beauty and the Beast" by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. This was requested and I believe that it fits those two well.**

Draco comes out in blue pants, a white shirt with a blue overcoat and a black bow tie **(I don't know if you can picture it but I am trying to make him have the outfit that the beast wears at the end of the movie, but it may not look like it, sorry)**

Hermione comes out of the other side in a yellow ball gown. She and Draco stand at the middle of the stage….

_Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be _

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends _

_Unexpectedly _

**Just a little change **

**Small, to say the least **

**Both a little scared **

**Neither one prepared **

Beauty and the Beast 

Ever just the same 

Ever a surprise 

Ever as before 

And ever just as sure

As the sun will rise 

**Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh**

Ever just the same

**Ever a surprise**

Ever as before 

_Ever just as sure_

As the sun will rise

**Oh, oh, oh**

_Tale as old as time _

_Tune as old as song_

Bittersweet and strange 

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong 

**Certain as the sun** (_Certain as the sun_) **Rising in the east**

_Tale as old as time_

Song as old as rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast

_Tale as old as time_

**Song as old as rhyme**

Beauty and the Beast

You clap *~insert anything else you feel like doing~*

**Thank you all for your support for our contestants. We would be no where without you! Thank you so much! Luv y'all! **

**Stay posted for HOGWARTS IDOL 2: TEACHERS VS. DEATH EATERS!**

*** The outfits are on my profile so please look at them if you were confused!


End file.
